


Don't Do Meth, Do Math

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Mathematics, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High school AU) Keith Kogane really hates to admit it, but he needs help with his math class if he wants to fulfill his dream of going into space. His friend--or enemy, the way you want to look at it--Lance offers to help. In a flustering way.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Do Meth, Do Math

High school was pretty much basically hell. Keith Kogane didn’t really most things in general, that was just how he was, but somehow all of this was so much worse. And to him, math was the worst of all. That sucked, because he wanted to be an astronaut. 

In the library, sitting next to his best frienemy (shut up, it was a thing), he finally just threw down his pencil and notebook. “Fuck me, I need a math tutor.” 

Gladly. For once, Lance didn’t say that out loud. But his face did light up at the mention of him needing help, though not for the reason to make fun of anything. “Hey! I can help you, Mullet, I’m great at math! For example--me plus you equals perfect~” He winked at him. 

Keith didn’t look impressed. Yeah okay whatever. 

But hours later when he was alone in his own room, Keith screamed into his pillow like a lovesick nerd. Why had that dumb pickup line actually worked on him?! 


End file.
